That Distant Sound
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: Request from Sister of the Pharaoh. "Just fall asleep and let me be the last thing you hear tonight. There's no scary thunder, there's only me."


_That Distant Sound_

Ema flinched covering her eyes. Sure she liked spending time with Tsubaki, and she would do anything to help him with his work, but a horror movie at night. It wasn't just horror either, it was one of those crazy ones with a strange plot twist and lots and lots of blood. He seemed to enjoy it but she just couldn't take it. She knew it was only an anime but still, it scared her. She wanted to enjoy it. It reminded her of a videogame she once played, but it was different too.

"Tsubaki-kun." She said shyly moving her legs to over the side of his bed. "I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"Nope." He chirped.

"I'll be right back." Swiftly she left his room as another bloodcurdling scream could be heard from his TV. She shiver thinking of the poor girl on the screen that was probably cut to pieces by now.

It wasn't until she was down the stairs, on the first floor, that she felt like she could breath a sigh of relief. But she looked left as she passed the front door only to see a drenched Yuusuke.

"Oh, Yuusuke-kun, you're back." She smiled. "Would you like me to get you a towel?"

" Nah, I'm fine. But it looks like we're gonna have a bad storm." He replied.

"I hope the others make it home safely before it hits." She said, more to herself than the redhead. Then turned her eyes to him. "You should take a warm bath before you catch a cold."

"Yeah." He blushed. "I will."

She waved him off, leaving to finally get her drink before heading back to Tsubaki's room. She opened the door to find him slipping his disk back into it's case.

"Is it over?"

"Yup." He smiled. "What should we watch next? King of-"

The lights went off. It took all Ema has not to let out a hushed scream. Had the storm outside gotten this bad so fast?

"Oh no. Yuusuke's in the bathroom." She turned to leave. "We should make sure he's alright."

She felt his arms snake it's way around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him. Her back leaning into his chest. His warm breathe on her neck as he held her close. "I don't want you running off and hurting yourself.

Ema gulped. "W-why would that happen? I-I have the light from my phone."

"I'm sure he's fine." He felt her shift in his arms. Even in the dark he could feel her beautiful eyes stare up at him after she turned.

Then the thunder clapped.

He felt her arms fly around in and squeeze him tight. She made no sounds and after than no moves to let go or help their redheaded brother. Tsubaki couldn't help but to let loose a wicked grin.

How cute.

To think she was still afraid of thunder. He had seen it before, growing up with as many brother as he did. But when she clung to him for safety it didn't make her fear weird, it just made her so adorable.

"Hey." Tsubaki lifted her chin away from his shirt. "I'm here, so there's no need to be afraid."

She blushed so brightly that she felt as though the whole room lit up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I live when you cling to me." He laughed.

If her face could get any redder it would have. She stiffly lifted her hands away from his shirt only to have them go immediately back seconds later as the thunder roared to life again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I hate it though."

"Come on." He guided her to his bed, and let her sit and cuddle her fears away. "Listen it's getting further away."

She nodded.

"Just sleep through the rest. It will be over soon." He cooed.

She made no moves at first to follow his words. But after a few moments Ema reluctantly let go. She lifted the covers up gently and hurried underneath them. "Will you stay with me until it stops?"

"Who else would protect you?" He leaned down giving the bridge of her nose a light kiss.

She snuggled up using his leg as a pillow. Her hands clenching the blanket firmly at the distant sound. But it was soon overtaken by Tsubaki's calm voice.

"Don't listen to it. Only listen to my voice, after all I love you the most." The silver haired man threw the last part in with a smirk. "Just fall asleep and let me be the last thing you hear tonight. There's no scary thunder, there's only me."

Happily she complied.

* * *

 ** _What is this? Ugh I'm not good a fluff._**

 ** _I'm sorry to poor_** ** _Sister of the Pharaoh for butchering your request. I'm sorry_**

 ** _Disclaimer- I don't own BroCon. You could tell that though_**


End file.
